Percy makes Nico like Christmas
by Now.What.O.o
Summary: Percy tries to entertain Nico through a very 'annoying' way. Tyson does the hula and Nico throws out a few memes.
1. Chapter 1

Nico lay on the cold grass with a bored expression on his face. Percy sat next to him capping and uncapping Riptide. He yawned and looked up, taking note of his surroundings for the 20th time today. The sun remained at eye level and hadn't moved since Percy last looked up. He then noticed Tyson in the distance making snow angels after snow angels, like a green ladder on the crisp white snow. Percy put his hands in the green space of the excavated snow as if to climb the snow angel ladder.

Mr. D had left Nico, Percy and Tyson off for their Christmas, apparently for giving him more time to think of ways to make their lives miserable. So the trio ended up on a lonely hill waiting for some fun.

"This is ridiculous, Percy," Nico started to whine again. "Oh this is very fun…"

Percy sighed in exasperation, "right, Nico. TYSON COME HERE!"

Percy hoped that he had yelled loud enough for Tyson to hear. Tyson was rolling further and further away.

"_Brother! Come back!_" Percy yelled telepathically.

Tyson lifted his head and came hopping back in the style of the rabbit. By that time, Nico had sat up.

_Oh gods, why?_ Nico thought.

"Brother!" Tyson yelled and blinked his eye in happiness. He held out his arms to Percy who just gave him a curt nod.

"Tyson, could you find us some entertainment?" Percy asked.

"Entertainment? Okay, Tyson will find Entertainment," he set off into the heart of the mountain shouting, "Here Entertainment! Come here!"

Tyson brandished a stick he found as if to summon 'Entertainment'. Nico did a facepalm.

_The level of his stupidity is just too damn high!_ Nico rolled his eyes.

"He'll learn," said Percy, as if reading Nico's mind.

_He's a cyclops! Ain't nocyclops got time for that!_ Nico retaliated in his head.

Not long after, Tyson's huge eye appeared in Percy's face.

"What does Entertainment look like?"

"ARGHH! WHATEVER!" Nico looked as if he was about to explode. "WHATEVER! WHATEVER!"

"We should really be having fun… It's Christmas!" Percy threw up his arms. "Whooo! Christmas!"

"How 'bout, no?" Nico said. "I HATE Christmas! Bah humbug! Everyone looks so happy and too many people die from sickness! Dad, I mean, My Lord will make me do all the paperwork for the people who had died!"

Percy ignored him, he started singing.

**"On the first day of Christmas, my father gave to me.**  
**A hippocampi created just for me!"**

"What?! Really?! You can't be serious? Singing's for pussies!" Nico crossed his arms.

"Yay! Hippocampi! Rainbow!" Tyson jumped up and down, making the ground shake with him.

**"On the second day of Christmas, my father gave to me.**  
**Two water fountains and**  
**a hippocampi created just for me!"**

Tyson was on the verge of dancing now.

"I don't want to live on this planet anymore," Nico exclaimed.

**"On the third day of Christmas, my father gave to me.**  
**Three milky pearls,**  
**Two water fountains and**  
**a hippocampi created just for me!"**

"You're getting on my nerves, Percy."

**"On the fourth day of Christmas, my father gave to me.**  
**Four golden drachmas,**  
**Three milky pearls,**  
**Two water fountains and**  
**a hippocampi created just for me!"**

Tyson was doing the hula dance now.

"Stop it, Tyson!" Nico screamed, "scarring me for life!"

**"On the fifth day of Christmas, my father gave to me.**  
**Five seashells,**  
**Four golden drachmas,**  
**Three milky pearls,**  
**Two water fountains and**  
**a hippocampi created just for me!"**

"You're not very creative are you? Why not try something like five happy meals, or five mythomagic cards, or-"

"Shut up!"

**"On the sixth day of Christmas, my father gave to me.**  
**Six blueberry candies,**  
**Five seashells,**  
**Four golden drachmas,**  
**Three milky pearls,**  
**Two water fountains and**  
**a hippocampi created just for me!"**

"Mmmm… Candy…" Tyson murmured.

**"On the seventh day of Christmas, my father gave to me.**  
**Seven jellyfishes,**  
**Six blueberry candies,**  
**Five seashells,**  
**Four golden drachmas,**  
**Three milky pearls,**  
**Two water fountains and**  
**a hippocampi created just for me!"**

Percy paused for a breath. This was actually kind of fun, annoying Nico. The sun now seemed under their feet since they were on a hill.

"Percy, continue," reminded Tyson

**"On the eighth day of Christmas, my father gave to me.**  
**Eight water fountains,**  
**Seven jellyfishes,**  
**Six blueberry candies,**  
**Five seashells,**  
**Four golden drachmas,**  
**Three milky pearls,**  
**Two water fountains and**  
**a hippocampi created just for me!"**

"Water fountains, eh? You know it's so much cooler if it's lava fountains. The harpies have them and they use it to wash dishes."

"Don't remind me, Nico!"

"Alright then, Percy."

**"On the ninth day of Christmas, my father gave to me.**  
**Nine beach sandals,**  
**Eight water fountains,**  
**Seven jellyfishes,**  
**Six blueberry candies,**  
**Five seashells,**  
**Four golden drachmas,**  
**Three milky pearls,**  
**Two water fountains and**  
**a hippocampi created just for me!"**

"You mean nine pairs of beach sandals?"

"No, Nico. He seriously gave me nine. So that's three pairs and 5 more… I mean, um… 2 pairs and 2 more? Or is it.."

"Screw it, Percy. You can't even count!"

"Neither can you!"

"Touché, Percy. Touché.."

**"On the last day of Christmas, my father gave to me.**  
**Ten annoying days at camp,**  
**Nine beach sandals,**  
**Eight water fountains,**  
**Seven jellyfishes,**  
**Six blueberry candies,**  
**Five seashells,**  
**Four golden drachmas,**  
**Three milky pearls,**  
**Two water fountains and**  
**a hippocampi created just for me!"**

"Percy got it wrong?" Asked Tyson.

"Actually I think I got it right..."

"That was really, irritating." Nico mused. "But I think I can make it better. Anyways, I'm leaving to find some more fun."

Nico muttered under his breath "On the first day of Christmas, Hades gave to me…"

"Yay! Nico likes Christmas now!"

"Well done to me!"

There was an awkward silence while Nico wasn't around.

"So, go find Entertainment?"

* * *

So can anyone guess which of the 10 presents was Percy's favourite and which of the 10 presents was Percy's least favourite?


	2. Chapter 2

This on in written to the person who requested it in the reviews. His/her review inspired me to continue writing it, since I was convinced it would end up as a one shot. Many thanks! If you could stop changing your name, perhaps I could mention you :P

* * *

"Argh! I hate you guys! You are so annoying! Now you got that _stupid_ song stuck in my head!"

Nico pointed an accusing finger around their dinner table, his finger landed on Percy and Tyson several times. They were having a Christmas dinner, which was just to irritate Nico. Good idea, Percy. Next to them lay the hearth and instead of a regular warm fire kindling orange, there was a cold, green flame obviously influenced by the son of Hades.

"Well, let's hear it!" Percy said cheekily.

"Hee! We are very annoying!" Tyson put in. He purposely stood up and did his ridiculous hula, and brought a skirt (who knows where he got it) made of fish instead of grass on his waist. He stared at Nico mischievously. All Nico could do is stab his chicken savagely with his knife and fork. Percy was dying of laughter.

"Awesome, bro!" Percy said and did a high-five with Tyson after he had sat down. Tyson flung a fish from his skirt at Nico's face.

"Bleugh! Disgusting! _I will kill you Tyson!_" Nico stood up and threw the fish at the ground. He stomped at it with both feet and consequently slipped on it, landing on his bum. The howling laughter was really intense now. Nico rubbed his butt ruefully.

_On the first day of Christmas..._ Nico thought. _Ah, yes. Maybe..._

**On the first day of Christmas, Hades gave to me.**

**A hellhound called Mrs. O'Leary.  
**

Nico began singing, making Percy and Tyson groan. Nico smirked, he was going to give them a very _miserable _night.

**On the second day of Christmas, Hades gave to me.**

**Two stuck up idiots,  
**

**A hellhound called Mrs. O'Leary.**

Nico glared at Percy and Tyson. They only stared blankly at him.

"Who?" Tyson and Percy said in unison, making Nico roll his eyes.

A fish was flung, followed by another.

"And you think, you still don't know?" Nico said holding the two fishes.

Percy and Tyson's faces were impassive for a long while. The what?-I-don't-get-you expressing hung on their faces.

Then they understood. A riot took place. A fork was thrown, then a plate, another fish, a kangaroo ("What in Hades?" said Nico), a my little pony ("Really, Tyson?" Nico screamed), and was ended by a shower of knitting needles, wherever that came from. Percy ended up wearing shoes on his ears, Tyson with a necklace of plates on his neck (because apparently dust was too small and washing machines were too big) and Nico sat there casually as if nothing has happened. Seems like another point goes to Death Boy!

Nico cleared his throat.

**On the third day of Christmas, Hades gave to me.**

**Three Cerberus heads,  
**

**Two stuck up idiots,  
**

**A hellhound called Mrs. O'Leary.**

Tyson was chewing on his necklace. Seems like he really lost it now.

**On the fourth day of Christmas, Hades gave to me.**

**Four hula skirt fishes,  
**

**Three Cerberus heads,  
**

**Two stuck up idiots,  
**

**A hellhound called Mrs. O'Leary.**

Another fish was flung across the table, which landed square on Nico's face. Nico threw a bone back. Someone of the two yelled "Pretty ponyyyy!" and following the war cry was the remaining skirt thrown to Death Boy. Er... yes, Nico's not a very big fan on fishes.

**On the fifth day of Christmas, Hades gave to me.**

**Five trips to the underworld,  
**

**Four hula skirt fishes,  
**

**Three Cerberus heads,  
**

**Two stuck up idiots,  
**

**A hellhound called Mrs. O'Leary.**

"Oh, yeah! What is the underworld like?" Asked Percy.

"Umm..." Nico started, pondering for the most accurate word to use. The word just refueled to come to him. He concluded, "bad?"

"You don't say?" Percy said, making Nico shrug.

"Funny! Nico, funny! Go on, Nico, go on!" Tyson clapped his hands like a retarded seal.

**On the sixth day of Christmas, Hades gave to me.**

**Six punishment ideas,  
**

**Five trips to the underworld,  
**

**Four hula skirt fishes,  
**

**Three Cerberus heads,  
**

**Two stuck up idiots,  
**

**A hellhound called Mrs. O'Leary.**

"Oooh! The punishment ideas! C'mon Nico! Name 'em!"

"Alright, this is how it goes,

_I wanna be the very worst,_

_Like no one ever was,  
_

_To curse them is my real test,  
_

_To train them is my cause.  
_

_I will travel across the underworld,  
_

_Searching far and wide,  
_

_Each person suffers the pain I hurl,  
_

_at them every time.  
_

_Cursed souls, it's just you and me,  
_

_I know it's my destiny,  
_

_Cursed souls, you're my favourite toy,_

_In a world we must annoy._

_Cursed souls, no heart at all,  
_

_by my feet, you all will fall.  
_

_You'll worship me and I'll punish you,  
_

_Cursed souls, gotta punish 'em all!  
_

_Every punish along the way,  
_

_With fury I will face.  
_

_I will punish every day,  
_

_To claim my rightful place.  
_

_Come with me, the time is right,  
_

_There is no better Hades,  
_

_There is only one Hades,  
_

_And Hades is awesome.  
_

_Cursed souls, it's just you and me,  
_

_I know it's my destiny,  
_

_Cursed souls, you're my favourite toy,_

_In a world we must annoy._

_Cursed souls, no heart at all,  
_

_by my feet, you all will fall.  
_

_You'll worship me and I'll punish you,  
_

___Cursed souls, gotta punish 'em all!_  


___Gotta punish 'em all!  
_

___Gotta punish 'em all!"  
_

_"_Uh, Nico? I didn't know you father was a fan of pokemon." Percy said.

Nico clamped a hand around his mouth, muttering an 'oops'.

"We won't tell any cursed soul, Nico!" Tyson said.

"Where does your father store the cursed souls, Nico? In death capsules? Instead of red and white capsules, maybe its black and white?" Percy giggled.

"Nope, It's black and black." Percy was laughing so hard that no sound came out. So instead, he pointed a finger at Nico and waved it around. "Oops. Don't tell anyone I said that either. Anyways..."

"Hey! You still didn't tell us the punishment ideas!" Percy shouted.

"Oh yeah," Nico cleared his throat.

"_To punish the souls, by Hades._

_One, lava flows always work,  
_

_Two, minefields are full of exploding surprises,  
_

_Three, burning at the stake,  
_

_Four, running naked through cactus patches,  
_

_Five, watching me pole dance,  
_

_Six, I am awesome."  
_

"Now may I continue?" Percy and Tyson was giggling like mad, they waved their hands to gesture "go on!"

**On the seventh day of Christmas, Hades gave to me.**

**Seven ugly pit scorpions,  
**

**Six punishment ideas,  
**

**Five trips to the underworld,  
**

**Four hula skirt fishes,  
**

**Three Cerberus heads,  
**

**Two stuck up idiots,  
**

**A hellhound called Mrs. O'Leary.**

"Okayyy, that was random." Percy held the 'okay' for five seconds.

"fdalekbgdfj!" Said Tyson.

**On the eighth day of Christmas, Hades gave to me.**

**Eight manticores,  
**

**Seven ugly pit scorpions,  
**

**Six punishment ideas,  
**

**Five trips to the underworld,  
**

**Four hula skirt fishes,  
**

**Three Cerberus heads,  
**

**Two stuck up idiots,  
**

**A hellhound called Mrs. O'Leary.**

"Manticores are ugly," Percy spat.

"Yeah, like Dr. Thorn," Nico nodded.

"Mantis corns!" Tyson agreed.

**On the ninth day of Christmas, Hades gave to me.**

**Nine hydra heads,  
**

**Eight manticores,  
**

**Seven ugly pit scorpions,  
**

**Six punishment ideas,  
**

**Five trips to the underworld,  
**

**Four hula skirt fishes,  
**

**Three Cerberus heads,  
**

**Two stuck up idiots,  
**

**A hellhound called Mrs. O'Leary.**

"Oh yeah! I slayed a hydra before!" Percy boasted.

"That's nothing, Percy. I slay McDonalds figures. They look really innocent so it's harder to kill."

"Really? Nico?"

**On the last day of Christmas, Hades gave to me.**

**Ten farting horses,  
**

**Nine hydra heads,  
**

**Eight manticores,  
**

**Seven ugly pit scorpions,  
**

**Six punishment ideas,  
**

**Five trips to the underworld,  
**

**Four hula skirt fishes,  
**

**Three Cerberus heads,  
**

**Two stuck up idiots,  
**

**A hellhound called Mrs. O'Leary.**

"Farting horses?" Percy raised a brow.

"It's true! Horses do fart!" Nico said wide eyed.

"Oh, Sherlock." Percy rolled his eyes, "gods save me."

* * *

That's Nico's version of the song :D


End file.
